A physical quantity or attribute may be measured, or made known, by a sensor. The sensor measures or senses the quantity or attribute and converts the quantity or attribute into a signal (e.g., an electrical, hydraulic or pressure signal) which can be sent to and read by an observer, an instrument or a processing device. The quantity or attribute may be expressed as sensed data (i.e., data produced by a sensor before or after processing). Sensed data may represent, for example, physical aspects such as sensed light, motion, temperature, magnetic field, gravity, humidity, vibration, pressure, electrical field, sound, stretch and proprioception; environmental aspects, such as sensed toxins, nutrients and pheromones; metabolic indictors, such as sensed glucose levels, oxygen levels and osmolality; signaling molecules, such as sensed hormones, neurotransmitters and cytokines; and biological sensors known as biosensors. Some sensors are relatively simple and independently useful, for example, a home thermometer for directly reading temperature. Other sensors are more complex and used in conjunction with processing and data storage devices, for example, sensitive and complex image sensors onboard the Hubble telescope that are used in conjunction with spectrographs and image enhancing processors.
An exemplary system for sensing data may comprise a network of data sensors, a processor for enhancing, analyzing or formatting sensed data, and a storage device for storing the original sensed data or sensed data after processing. Systems for sensing data may be expensive to establish, use and maintain. Furthermore, access to systems for sensing data may not be readily available to those having use of such systems.
Water management has many different aspects. Water management, for example, may relate to public or private (e.g., local well) water supply systems, public or private (e.g., on-site septic) waste water systems, water resource management, floods, droughts, irrigation, and water quality.
Aspects of water management may be monitored by one or more water sensors that monitor parameters directly related to water, such as, water levels, water quality, water contamination, flow rates, turbidity, etc. Other sensors may also provide input for water management, but be less directly related to water, for example, weather sensors. Water sensors in one area or body of water may provide information needed for water management in another area or another body of water. Weather, can impact aspects of water management.
Sensor networks may be established to monitor parameters directly related to water and other parameters that may be related to water management in a less direct way. The establishment, maintenance and operation of such sensor networks may be expensive and not available to some potential users, for example small research groups.